a visit to where you were from
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: A girl in 2002 isn't all that meets the eye. Funny things happen to her and Numair takes her to where she is from.
1. Falling

            "Stupid Science Class!" Riley shouted as she and her best friend Hank walked out of the classroom. "The only reason I'm failing it is because the teacher is so boring!" Hank had to laugh at his friends out bursts. She was definitely one of a kind.

            "Yeah well did you really expect to pass the class while you snooze?" Hank asked as the hall filled with students seeping out from their classes. 

            "Well I was hoping you'd at least help me by waking me up before he has too," Riley retorted.  Hank just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well anyway death to school in my option," Riley muttered. "Unlike some people I just find this a waste of my time." 

            "Riley Cooper report to the checkout desk," A voice droned out from one of the speakers set out around the school. Hank gave her a funny look.

            "You didn't tell me you were checking out," He said.

            "I didn't know," Riley answered with a shrug. She followed Hank down the steeps. "Alright well see you later. We're still on for the football game this afternoon right?" 

            "Yeah, see ya!" Hank shouted as the stream of people carried him down the hall. 

            Riley walked down the hall of her school to the check in check out desk and saw a tall man standing there. His hair was dark and he looked oddly familiar. Riley stopped a few meters away and looked at the man's profile. Finally it hit her.

            "Numair!" She shouted shocked. "What are you doing here!?" The tall man turned and smiled when Riley ran up to greet him. 

            "Well I need your help with something, your Dad's been wanting me to…" He trailed off and looked over at the lady who worked at the desk. "I'll explain more in the car." 

            "Ok," Riley replied eagerly as she followed Numair out of the school building. She lungs welcomed the fresh air and her skin felt like it was glowing in the sun. 

            "Your Dad contacted me telling me that some erm….odd things have been happening around you," Numair said as they both got into the car. 

            "Well yeah I guess, I mean nobody at school can do them," Riley said looking down. Not that she didn't want her father's friend to know about the weird things but she was scared. Scared of what she was doing accidentally.

            "You want to talk about it?" He inquired as she turned the car on. He let it run for a few second while he waited for Riley's answer. She grinned.

            "Only if you won't go all book-talk on me, you know I can't understand half the stuff your saying."

            "Promise," Numair said as she laughed and put the car in drive. 

            "Well I donno just weird things have been happening. Like I woke up the other night with my bedside table floating in mid-air and another night I got really mad at the TV and I began to glow green and then the TV kind-a blew up." Riley wrinkled her nose as she remembered the event. She watched as things flew past the window. "By the way where are we going?"

            "Some place where I can help you…understand what's going on," Numair answered. A few minutes later Riley found herself standing in a open field with her back-pack on one shoulder and watching Numair drawing some circle on the ground. Then he began to mutter something that to Riley sounded like gibberish. When he had completed the circle Numair looked at Riley and smiled. 

            "Come here," He said. As Riley warily walked into the circle Numair began talking again. "Now what's going to happen is well…not normal. You see…"

            "Whatever it is can't be worse than my science teacher, who's older than you by the way, trying to act like he's fifteen. Now that's not normal," Riley said interrupting him. Numair gave a small smile. He said four words that Riley had no idea what they meant and the world went black.    


	2. Waking Up

            When Riley finally came to the first thing she noticed was she was in a bed…or at least in something soft, it felt like she was on a cloud of feathers. The next thing she noticed was the room smelled wonderful. Not like perfume wonderful of fresh baked bread wonderful, but spring with no city mess wonderful. Finally she forced her eyes open and was blinded by the light. 

            "Oh your awake," A voice said the Riley knew as Numair's. "Well it's about time."

            "What did you do to me?!" Riley shouted as she sat up a little clumsy from being out for what she had gathered, a long time. 

            "So is this worse then your science teacher?" Numair inquired smiling. Riley looked around a bit and blinked a few times. 

            "No actually considering what I've been doing this seems pretty normal," Riley answered. "So where are we?"

            "Tortall…I won't go into it all now…I might put you to sleep again." Riley left out a small snort of a laugh. "Anyhow," Numair began to say ignoring Riley. "Dinner's about to start. There are some clothes over on the trunk you can wear. Met me down in the main hall when you're done changing." Numair began to leave the room when riley called after him. 

            "Umm…where's the main hall?" 

~*~*~*~

            Numair had left Riley alone and she had sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to understand what exactly had happened. The whole thing gave her a headache so she gave up. Standing up off the bed she walked across the room to look at the clothes Numair had left foe her. She wrinkled her nose seeing it was a dress. A very….different dress than what she was used to seeing. After several attempts of putting the blasted thing on she gave up and pulled her jeans and t-shirt back on. 

            Riley walked over to the door and opened it and steeped out into the hall. She looked around a bit before she closed the door behind her. She began walking down the hall looking at all the painting and things hanging on the wall. She didn't know where Tortall was…maybe it was somewhere near Italy. Sure looked like this particular place was bent up on the Middle Ages. Just as she was rounding the corner she ran into a tall thing and fell to the floor. Her long brown hair fell into her eyes and she felt a sudden pain in her hind parts. 

            "I'm sorry," A voice said from above her. Riley shook the hair out of her eyes and looked up at three very tall people, two boys and a girl. One of the boys, who had red hair, was holding his hand out to her. Riley looked from him to the girl and then to the other boy. She stood up with out taking the hand and dusted her butt off. 

            "Ummmm….hi," Riley said. The three exchanged glances and Riley got the impression that these people were thinking she was off her rocker. "Where…ummm food? Where can I find food and Numair?" 

            "Oh! Numair! Food!" the red head shouted grinning. "We're on our way there we can show you. By the way I'm Cleon, this is Neal and Kel," He said pointing to his two companions. 

            "Right…ok hi I'm Riley," Riley said grinning. 

(AN ok I know it's really short but yeah…I don't have that much time…now I'd love it if you all would review…it'd make me work faster…yeah…maybe not but heck it might work! J Umm yeah no flames please and I know my grammar and spelling is terrible so…yeah…ummm thanks to Lady Alanna who was my first reviewer! Also you all know this stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce and since I'm not making money off of this no one can sue me so…thought I'd stick that in there…ok well review please!)        


	3. No real title...how about..."Of? you all...

(ok thanks to everyone who reviewed…yes they were short but I'm so happy you all reviewed! Ummm now….ff)

            Riley walked down the hall in a daze. After the small party had begun walking again she noticed their clothes. Who in their right mind would wear that stuff? The two boys wore something she guessed were tunics and leggings while the girl wore a dress much like the one she had attempted to put on. As they were walking down the hall a voice rang out behind them and echoed off the walls. Riley kept walking trying to sort everything out when she yet again ran into her new friends. This time thought, she didn't fall. 

            Kel, Neal and Cleon had turned around and stopped glaring at something behind Riley. Riley turned around and almost gasped. There standing in front of her was one of the most gorgeous boys she had ever seen. Well she imaged him to be gorgeous if he wasn't wearing that nasty look on his face. Standing behind him were about four other boys who looked as if they had steeped in something nasty. 

            "Who are you?" The boy asked Riley. His voice would have been nice if it wasn't dripping with scorn. 

            "Who wants to know?" Riley asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. He maybe good looking but that didn't mean he had to be rude. 

            "Joren of Stone Mountain," He answered. (AN yeah ok…well this is my ff so he's not dead…and Kel is still a squire.) 

            "Of? You all have of's?" Riley asked looking at Neal. He nodded and she shrugged her shoulders.

            "Who are you _girl, I don't want to have to ask you again," Joren said nastily. _

            "Oh yeah sure like I'm dying to answer you when you say it like that," Riley said rolling her eyes. "By the way, what's so bad about being a girl? Unless….OH!" Riley shouted as everything began to click. "I get it! Anyone! Where's the main hall place?" 

            "Just down the hall…"Cleon answered slowly looking at Riley like she really had lost it. 

            "Ok thanks," Riley said before she turned and ran off down the hall. It felt good to run; she had always loved running really fast and feeling the air rushing over her face. All too soon she arrived at the main hall and entered. She looked around for Numair. Finally she saw him sitting at a table talking to some other adults. She stormed up to her adult friend and glared at him when she stood before him.

            "Riley you're not wearing your…" Numair began to say when Riley interrupted him.   

            "SINCE WHEN IS IT OK TO NOT TELL ME WE'RE BACK IN TIME!!!! I mean its bad enough waking up someplace strange then having to try and put some stupid dress on but a whole different time?....YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!!!" Riley shouted pointing a finger at Numair. Suddenly a tiny spark flew from her finger at his Numair in his shoulder where it left a little burnt mark on the fabric. "Now look what you made me do!" 

            Numair sat there quietly until Riley was done. "Feel better?"

            "Yes thanks, but still…football with Hank and…TV…" Riley muttered under her breath as the small company she had left standing in the hall way walked in.

(Yes ok I know my chapters are really short but still….i have homework and blach…yeah that kind-a stuff… well I'll add more soon and I promise it will get better. Don't forget to review!)


	4. No

(AHHH I can't believe it 10…count them 10! Reviews! Heck, not as many as I'd hoped for but still….10! I'm sooo happy! LOL ok yes….I know the chapters are short, but I'm making this up as I go. As for you who asked if Daine was gonna be in this truthfully I have no idea. I'm kind-a nervous about totally running the characters, but anywho I've had time so more of the fic!)

            Riley gave a little sigh and saw the look that Numair was giving her. Deciding that she had pushed him to his limits she walked down the platform and started muttering to herself. 

            "Hey Riley!" Neal shouted. "Come over here and sit with us."

            Riley looked up and saw Neal beckoning her over. Not having to much of a choice Riley began to make her way towards the table that Neal, Kel and Cleon were sitting at.

            "Why did you run off like that?" Kel asked as she arrived. 

            "Ahhh it was nothing. Just…er…Numair," Riley said as she sat down. "You know sometimes that man really needs to bring his head down out of the clouds." At this Riley got a small chuckle out of the three.

            "Right, well, where did you come from?" Cleon asked as he began to eat his food. (AN: yeah yeah ok they got their food and stuff while Riley was talking to Numair.) 

            "Ummmm…. well I donno," Riley answered truthfully. This remark rewarded her with confused glances. "First off I donno if you all have ever even heard of it and second off Numair has been dropping hints that I'm not normal…. well not normal by my standards…maybe by yours it's normal." 

            "Ok…sure…"Kel said. She was still just as confused as before.

            "What? You all really want me to get into it?" Riley asked looking at the faces of her three new friends. They nodded and Riley grinned. "Well alright then, I'll be right back." She got up from her seat and left the main hall. 

            It didn't take Riley long to realize that she was being followed. At first she just figured she was imagining it but after awhile that thought left her mind. Whenever she would turn around to see who it was she would find the hall empty. Not giving up totally Riley noticed a suit of armor hanging on the wall. It was very nicely polished and she figured if she walked past it and looked into the bent metal she might see the reflection of her 'stalker'. 

            As she approached the armor she found her theory worked and saw a distorted image of the person following her. She let out a groan. 

            "You? Why did it have to be you? Do you just have a habit of following girls around empty hallways?" Riley asked as she spun around to find the hallway empty yet again. "Oh come off it," She said tossing her hands up. "I saw you in the armor. You're what's-his-name of Stone Mountain or something or other."

            Joren stepped out of the shadows. The setting sun cast shadows on his face that made his appearance very mysterious. He grinned at her almost devil like. 

            "So are you going to answer me? Do you always follow girls around?" Riley inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

            "Well actually, yes," Joren replied. Riley didn't like the look he was giving her. 

            "Well that's great," She said flatly. "Now why in the world do you get the notion to follow me? Did you get the impression before that I liked you?"

            "You don't even know me," Joren stated as he walked closer to Riley. "How do you know that you don't like me?" 

            "Well call it a hunch if you will," Riley muttered. "Besides I'm not to fond of people who follow me." Riley looked Joren over and rolled her eyes. "You know I don't have time for you." She began to walk off down the hall when she felt him seize her arm. Riley turned and glared at him. 

            "Oh come on I think we got off to a bad start," Joren said his voice like silk. 

            "Who are you? Two Face?" Riley asked as she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. "You know this start isn't going in your favor either." 

            Riley watched as Joren's went over every inch of her body slowly. She got the impression he wasn't admiring her clothes but more of what they were covering. Not that she was saying she was drop dead gorgeous but she knew that she was good-looking. 

            "Look this isn't a free show or anything so let me go," Riley said as she began to fight his grip. His iron clad hold didn't weaken a bit. _Gosh he's strong_, Riley thought to herself. "You know, if you don't let go I'll scream…and let me warn you I'll rattle your ear drums." 

            Joren grinned that devilish grin of his. "You can try and scream but I've got ways to stop you."

            "Look, Stone Head, I've been going to public school all my life. You don't scare me," Riley narrowed her eyes at him. "Now this is the last time I'm going to ask you…let me go."

            "No," was the solid answer. 

(yes shorter than you all would probably like but it's longer…I think…than the other three. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't distort any person too badly. Well remember to review and I'll add more soon.)   


	5. the failing plan

            Riley rolled her eyes. This was getting boring and she had other things she wanted to do. She studied her situation. He was bigger, stronger, and had probably being taught how to fight. The odds were not in Riley's favor here. Then, like lighting, an idea struck. Hoping it would work like it did in the movies Riley looked deep into Joren's eyes. She smiled. 

            "No? You're not going to let me go? You might regret it later," Riley stated. 

            "I doubt it," Joren said his eyes drawn to her lips. 

            "You sure?" Riley inquired softly as she placed her free hand on his muscular chest. _By all things good and evil I hope this works…otherwise I'm in for some pain, _Riley thought. Joren nodded as an answer to her question. He let Riley push him into the shadows. He grinned and Riley knew he had no idea what she had planned to do. What it was was simple really. But this guy wouldn't expect simple, he wouldn't expect all that Riley was fully capable of doing. 

            Riley smiled and kissed Joren. She felt his lips crack into a smile. He began to kiss her back and Riley was a little shocked to find that he wasn't horrible at it like she had thought him to be. She opened her mouth to let his wandering tongue into her mouth. At first she began to regret what she had planned to do. Riley had planned to get him distracted for a moment so she could just knee him where it would hurt the most and then just run off. Now she was having second thoughts. The kiss felt good and she allowed herself to fall into it and enjoy it. She couldn't believe that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her yet. Riley knew from girls from her school that usually the guy would be all over you now. He'd be running his hands under her shirt, or giving her hickies, but Joren wasn't. He seemed to be happy just doing what they were. 

            In a far corner of her mind Riley remembered he friends waiting for her back at the table. Slowly she pulled away from Joren and noticed he didn't look as mean and…well scary as he had before. 

            "I…I have to go get something…"Riley said nervously. She had enjoyed the past few moments but wasn't o sure if that was good or not. 

            "Hey," Joren called out to her as she began to turn away again. She felt his hand latch onto her wrist yet again. 

            "Look if you think grabbing me by the wrist is going to get you another…" Riley was cut of as Joren pulled her into another kiss. _ I shouldn't be doing this, I just met him and…_ Riley shoved those thoughts out of her mind. How could someone who could be this gentle and tender be so bad? 

            "Met me back here, later," Joren said softly as he pulled away. Riley looked at him and to he minds disapproval she was nodding. Slowly she turned and began to walk back towards her room. 

*_*_*_*_

Joren turned back towards the main hall and began to walk slowly, very slowly. He was confused by this girl. Shit he didn't even know her name. All he knew was he would follow her out of the main hall and maybe have some fun with her, but when she kissed him everything changed. She made him want to be a better person and they had hardly held a conversation at all. He entered the main hall again and began to think the whole thing over. He couldn't believe he had told her to meet him later. This wasn't like him at all. 

*_*_*_*_*

            Riley entered the main hall with her bright blue backpack slung over one shoulder. She noticed the look that Numair was giving her but she paid no attention to him. As she walked over to her table she noticed Joren sitting with his friends. They were all talking and laughing but Joren looked up as Riley passed. She smiled and winked before she sat down next to Neal. She plopped the backpack down on the table grinning. 

            "Now this," She said as she unzipped her bag and pulled something out. "It a CD player." 

(AN ok ok another short chapter but I have homework and somewhat of a life and another writing thing going on so…not that you care but time is short here…well tell me what you think so far!)  


	6. "How do they fit the people in there?"

            Joren watched from across the main hall as the girl pulled something out of her pack. She smiled as she began to explain the foreign object. He loved it when she smiled. Her eyes would have a spark in them and her whole face would just light up. 

*_*_*_*_*

            "CD," Cleon asked as he looked at the thing Riley was holding.

            "What's a CD?" Kel asked.

            "Yeah, CD, stands for compact disk. Here lemme show you." Riley popped open the CD player and pulled out the flat, shiny disk. "This," She explained. "Is a CD. When you put it in the CD player and push the play button you can hear music through these." Riley held up the earphones. She saw the blank looks that Neal, Kel and Cleon were giving her and let out a small sigh. "You put these over your ears and no on else can hear the music…see?"

            "Oh I get it," Neal said. Cleon scratched the back of his head and peered at the CD.

            "How do they fit the people in there?"

            "No see that's the whole point, see you don't need people…" Riley began when silky voice interrupted her. 

            "Can I try?" Joren asked. It was more of a demand in the form of a question. Riley figured this was due to the fact people were around and he had his own reputation to hold. Riley turned around and looked at Joren, she was grinning. 

            "What's my name?" Riley asked as she leaned against the table. She looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of something. Then Joren gave her devil like grin of his.

            "If I guess your name I can see it?" 

            "That's right," Riley replied smiling. 

            "It's um…Riley," Joren answered smiling. Riley's face fell a bit and she looked over her shoulder at her backpack. Of course there in white print was her name, sewed into her pack. 

            "Great job Sherlock," Riley said grinning. "Here," She handed him the CD player and put the headphones over his ears. "I donno if you'll like the music, it's Aerosmith, you won't be used to it." 

            "Try me," Joren said smiling. Riley shrugged and pushed the play button. At once the loud notes of Sweet Emotion…well it was loud considering Riley had turned it up all the way last time she had used it. Immediately Joren flinched and tore the headphones off from over his ears. 

            "Ahhh, told you," Riley said shrugging. "That's not even the worst CD I've got. Wanna try another one?" 

            "No, no I'm good thanks," Joren said. Riley head Cleon snicker a bit and saw Joren shot daggers at him through his eyes. "Anyway, Numair asked me to show you where his office and room was. He's going to be busy for awhile and wanted you to know where it was." 

            Riley looked at Joren and then at her new friends. They didn't seem to be happy that Numair had chose Joren. 

            "Sure, why not," Riley answered. "I mean, if it's not to much trouble." 

            "No, none at all." Riley caught the glint in Joren's eyes.

            "Alright well let's go," Riley put her CD player back into her backpack and slung it over one shoulder. 

            "Wait, Riley," Kel said grabbing onto Riley's arm. "You don't want to wander around along with this guy, he's not the best person around."

            Riley had to smile. This was great, these people were already looking out for her and she hardly knew them. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm sure I'll be ok, I have ways of handling things." 

            "Are you sure?" Neal asked.

            "Yeah, positive, I can do damage in the worst of ways," Riley smirked. "I'll be ok, I'm a big girl." 

            Slowly Kel let go of Riley's arm and Riley flashed her a bright smile. "Se you later!" Riley said as she followed Joren out of the main hall. 

*_*_*_*_*

            "Now, we will begin your lessons on how to control your magical talents tomorrow," Numair was saying to Riley the next day. She had been half asleep through most of his speech but now her head jerked up in interest as he sounded like he was finishing.

            "So I can go now?" She asked excitedly. He had wanted to go find Joren all day. She knew while he and his knight master were at the castle he was training with other squires in battle combat and taking some other classes.

            Numair let out a small chuckle. "Yes, you can go now." 

            "Thank you!" Riley shouted as she leapt out of her chair. Numair smiled as he watched his young pupil run out of the classroom. 

            As Riley flew down the halls she grinned as she remembered the night before. After she and Joren had walked around a bit they had talked some, and for some reason she believed everything he told her. Deep down she knew he wasn't lying or anything. He had then walked her back to her room and given her a goodnight kiss. She let out a small sigh and ran out of the castle. She knew the boys would be outside training today. A Shang Warrior was instructing them. Joren had told her about the Shang last night and to Riley it had sounded a lot like karate, but wanted to see for herself.

            When she arrived at the training court she was surprised to see how the Shang Warrior actually was.  


	7. Uncle Frank

(ok Hiya! Thanks so much for all the reviews but I just want to get one thing straight really quick…just to let you know I have a spelling problem where I switch the letters around and something leave off letters and just can't see that the words are spelled wrong…. so sorry about that. I know someone told me it made it hard to read and lots of times spell check just doesn't pick up some things…ok not that you all need to care about that…just thought I'd give you the heads up.) 

            "Uncle Frank?" Riley said surprised. The Shang Warrior looked up from the two boys he was watching and smiled. 

            "Hey Riley," He greeted waving. "So I see your Dad finally listened to Numair."

            "Uhhh I guess." Riley was still confused, Numair had never really explained why she was here but now she'd be sure to ask. For now she just shrugged the whole thing off. 

            "Riley, you want to help me show theses boys how to do this one move?" Uncle Frank asked as Riley climbed over the fence to where the boys were training. She gave her uncle a blank look. "It's just like karate."

            "Oh ok then sure," Riley said smiling. She had been taking karate since she was little. Uncle Frank always paid for the lessons as her birthday and Christmas gift. "Which one are we going to do?"

            "Well I was hoping we could just kind-a go at it and let them see what it's like when to Shang fight."

            "Hold on…now you hit me and I hit you kind-a 'go at it'?" Riley asked backing up a little. 

            "Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Uncle Frank said as he scratched the back of his head. Riley heard some of the boys behind her whispering back and forth behind he back. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see that Joren was one of the ones talking, and she knew it wasn't positive things.  

            "Alright, I'll do it," She said looking back at her father's younger brother. 

            "Great! You wanna change?"

            "No I'm fine," Riley replied. She was wearing some clothes that Kel had gotten her. They were a loose fitting shirt and some britches. 

            "OK let's go at it," Uncle Frank said. 

            Riley bowed to her Uncle as he did the same and then she got into the fighting stance. The next few minutes to Riley were a blur of fists and flying feet. She blocked almost everything her Uncle threw at her and she landed a couple of good kicks and punches herself. Then she saw her window of opportunity open. She had a chance to do a sweep kick and knock his feet from underneath him. In a matter of seconds she was sitting on the top of her Uncle's chest grinning. 

            "Go RILEY!" Someone shouted. Riley looked up and remembered that they were being watched. Neal was grinning for ear to ear and Cleon shouted jumping up and down. Riley had forgotten that people had been there. As the spar had gone on her mind and body had become on and it's only focus was on blocking and hitting.

            "Good job Riley," Uncle Frank said from beneath her. "Forgot that's how you usually get someone off their feet."

            Riley got up off her uncle and held a hand out to help him up. She glanced over at the small crowd that had gathered. Not only were the boys there but also so were some knight masters and other teachers of the fighting arts. She saw Joren his jaw hanging open. _He should have expected the unexpected, _Riley thought as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. 

            "How long have you been taking lessons again?" Uncle Frank asked as he dusted himself off. 

            "About eleven years, you started me off when I was six," Riley said. "I go to particle five out of seven days a week for about three hours." 

            "Good, Now who wants to try next?" Frank asked the boys. "Come on, you can see how bad you really are." He grinned. "Someone can verse Riley here and I'll take someone…do be shy."

            "I'll give it ago," Cleon said cheerfully.

             "Yeah me too," Joren said his eyes fixed on Riley. 

(What do you think will happen next? Well read and review to find out….gosh that sounded corny) 


	8. this thing has 8 chapters? DUDE! NIFTY!!...

            Riley looked at Joren a little nervously. Sure before in the hall she could have taken him on if her mind hadn't been dulled form…doing what every Numair did…but this was different. Now his friends were watching. 

            "So Riley, you can take on Joren and I'll take Cleon on…that ok?" Uncle Frank asked smiling. Riley hated it how adults were so out of everything.

            "Yeah that's fine," Riley, said a false smile plastered on her face. Joren gave her a smirk and Riley decided not to go easy on him, his ego needed to be altered. "So you wanna be embarrassed like this in front of everyone?" Riley inquired her voice low so only Joren could hear. 

            "You wish," he said smirking. "You're a girl, your Uncle went easy on you. I won't." 

            Riley rolled her eyes and did the bow along with Joren. As before her body fell into the rhythm of the fight. She blocked, punched, kicked, and even tried out some moves she had tied into with her gymnastics. Before she knew it she was sitting on top of Joren's chest breathing heavily. She smirked at him. 

            "Didn't go easy huh?" She whispered in his ear. "I did." Riley got up off of Joren and offered a hand to him which he knocked away scowling. 

            "Nice try Joren," The Shang Warrior said with approval. "Good job, Riley. Anyone wanna try Riley next?" No one volunteered and Riley shrugged. 

            "I need to go get something for Mr. N from the library," Riley said. She began to head back to the castle when her pace slowed and she looked over her shoulder. "Where _is _the library anyway?"

*_*_*_*_*

            Riley walked next to Joren in silence. He hadn't said anything and neither had she; she was starting to wonder why he had offered to show her where the library was. Riley could tell he was mad about the spar and didn't want to make him even madder. 

            "You're really good," Joren finally said. Riley looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

            "So you're not mad?" She asked, not really knowing why she cared if he was mad at her or not. She had only kissed the guy…three times. 

            "I donno," He replied. "Well here we are." He led the way into the large room of books. 

            "Hey where are you going?" Riley asked as Joren turned and began to leave the room. "I need your help to find the blasted book." Riley stood in front of the taller youth and looked into his eyes. Joren let out a sigh.

            "Alright, what do you need?" He asked. 

            "Any book on the history of Tortall," Riley answered and followed Joren through the maze of shelves. "You are mad at me," Riley stated down heartily. _But he deserved it. _She told herself. _He was the one who said I'd lose because I'm a girl. _ While Riley was having this internal conflict Joren had stopped walking and looked at her. 

            "No, I'm mad at myself," Joren said. "We're taught to expect the unexpected, and I didn't."  

            "Ahh ok well as long as you're not mad at me then it's all ok," Riley said grinning. She looked at the shelf of books and pulled a book of the shelf. Joren put his hands on her shoulders.

            "I could never be mad at you," He said in a whisper. Riley couldn't believe this, he was a regular Romeo, but then why did everyone hate him? Then Riley remembered his ego and hot head. She looked over at Joren and put the book back on the shelf. 

            "How can you say that? We don't know each other," She said her voice quiet. Joren gave her a small smile and shrugged. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Riley fell into the kiss. She let her lips part and her mind went blank as Joren slid his tongue into her mouth. ((AN;/ Can you believe I'm writing this? LOL this is my paperback romance novel thingy…)) Even though she knew that this was wrong it felt so right. When things began to get a bit heavier Riley heard a book fall off the shelf from the other side of where she and Joren were. Joren heard it too and Riley figuring she knew who it was, pulled a book off the shelf quickly and shoved it at Joren. 

            "Here can you get this for me? I'll go see who it is." Joren was about to protest when Riley flashed him a smile. 

            "Sure, go ahead," he said sighing. Riley disappeared to the other side and saw Neal standing there looking at a book. 

            "Come on Neal, I know you saw us," Riley said as she approached her friend. Neal looked up and put the book back on the shelf. He gave Riley a look that clearly showed that he wasn't too happy. 

              "What do you think your doing?" He asked in a harsh whisper. "This is Joren of Stone Mountain, he's not nice…at all."

            "Maybe not, but he's not mean to me," Riley said. She and Neal left the library so they wouldn't have to be so careful of Joren over hearing. 

            "Riley, don't you think he feeds that line to all of the girls he's ever been with? Besides do you know what he and his friends have done?" 

            "I don't like his friends, I like him," Riley said stubbornly. She let out a sigh. "If you could just see what he's like when no one else is looking maybe you'd understand."  Neal crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Riley for a long moment. 

            "Alright, tonight I'll go into the palace gardens and you bring him. I'll watch you two, but if something happens I don't like I'll let you know. I just don't want you to get hurt." Neal said as they arrived at the mess hall for lunch. 

            "Like I said before, I'm a big girl now, but that's for the back-up." Riley flashed him a smile and they joined Kel, Cleon and their other friends in line. 

*_*_*_*_*

            "Here you left this in the library," Joren said as he dropped the book down on the table in front of Riley. Riley looked up at Joren and saw he was surrounded by his little posse. 

            "Thanks," Riley replied as she picked the book up and put it down under her seat. "Do you need something else?" She asked Joren who still stood there. Joren scowled.

            "No, why would I?" He and his group went back to their seats and Riley rolled her eyes. She caught the look that Neal sent her and shrugged. 

*_*_*_*

            Riley waited in the gardens for Joren to show up. Neal was sitting in the bushes waiting to see the other side of this brute he knew as Joren. It was after supper and the sun was beginning to set. Riley sat under a tree in the spot where she was supposed to meet Joren. She had brought the book she was supposed to read but it lay forgotten a few feet away. I twig snapped and Riley looked up and saw Joren approaching. 

            "Took you long enough," Riley said as she stood up to meet him. Joren shrugged and offered no excuse. 

            "You said you wanted to talk?" Joren said. Riley nodded and grinned.

            "Mind if I climb the tree while we talk though?" She asked. Joren shrugged and Riley pulled herself up into the branches of the tree. 

            "So what's on your mind?" Joren asked as he sat himself down under the tree and picked of the book he had gotten for Riley. 

            "My friends all tell me your dangerous, and I shouldn't be with you," Riley commented getting straight to the point. 

            "You've told them about us?" Joren asked, anger ebbed at the edge of his voice.

            "No, I mean one of them has kind-a guessed but no, they just told me in general," Riley answered coolly. She knew how Joren was towards her friends and didn't want Neal to get himself hurt because of her. 

            "Well they're right, I am," Joren, said his voice cool and back to normal. 

            A branch broke underneath Riley and she tumbled a few feet out of the tree onto Joren's lap. "Then why am I with you?" Riley asked looking deep into Joren's eyes and forgetting that Neal was watching. 

            "For the same reason I don't push you into going any farther than kissing," Joren answered truthfully. 

            "And why's that?" 

            "Because deep down you see something that no one else sees, you see the person I should be but can't."

            "Why can't you?" Riley asked her voice quiet.

            "I'm not sure," Joren answered truthfully and Riley turned away when he tried to kiss her. She got up from his lap and stood over him.

            "And what's going to happen next huh? I mean we can't do this forever and I'm not going to be here for the rest of my life. I have a home, and friends. And I still have to think about next year." Riley scowled and plopped down onto the ground. "I have to actually start getting better in school of collage. ICK! Collage!!! This is so not fair!" Riley fell backwards onto the grass and saw her book hovering in the air. "This is too much." She covered her face with her hands and just stayed there.

            "I don't what's going to happen next. And what's this collage you speak of?" Came Joren's voice from above Riley.

            "It's school after school," Riley answered, her voice muffled. "You know," She perched herself up on her elbows and looked at Joren. "I should do what Uncle Frank does, then I wouldn't need collage! Or I could be a knight, I mean all you really do is poke at things with sharp objects, I do that anyway!"

            Joren smiled and shook his head. "We do not just poke at things with sharp objects." 

            "Could've fooled me," Riley said rolling her eyes. "Alright, we've talked. Let's go in now." 

            As Riley began to stand up Joren grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so," He said grinning wolfishly as he pulled her towards him.

((AN:/ Oke day! I know I haven't worked on this thing in forever and that's why this chapter is so long! So here you are…hopefully I can add more soon but I'm making no promises. J ))  


End file.
